HOUSE OF WHO
by JTURNING
Summary: The house of Anubis gang get a mysterious knock at the door in the middle of the night. What will happen? Who will it be? And more importantly what stinks from upstairs? Is there someone behind this? Rated T because truthfully I really don't know about the ratings mean.


**Hay guys first ever one shot. Not really sure if you will like it or not. Basicly I have been writing a story called big time blind love. But really do not like much after everyone has been telling me to get a beta. I know my grammer isn't the best on the sight but the last story that still isn't complete is dragging so I am going to try out something I like writting and thats this one shot for house of anubis. Love the show its amazing.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

The dark misty moon rises over the Anubis house. All still awake at midnight, Victor has gone out for the evening and Trudy is letting the kids stay up as it was a friday night while she had to go to see family members and left Fabian in charge.

Joy was sitting on the couch next to Eddie watching T.V together. Patricia and Alfie where playing a card game. Mara and Jerome where fighting about something as always. Amber was just doing her make-up for some strange reason.

Fabian was on the phone trying to get hold of Nina who hasn't returned to the house this year because of her Gran. Untill a loud knock came from the front door. The house members stood still frozen in shock when they heard the door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Asked Joy while turning of the T.V.

"It might be a crazy killer who escaped from prison!" Alfie said dramatically. Patricia shock her head got up and walked to the kitchen side picked up a cookie.

"If your a good little Alfie who comes up with a sensible answer you can have a cookie." She said intimidating to Alfie. Alfie jumped up off the chair and acting like a dog.

"Victor came home." Alfie said sticking his tounge out like a dog and shaking his arse like a tale.

"Good boy, Who's a good Alfie." Patricia replied like she was talking to a dog while scratching Alfie's ear and through the cookie across the room. Alfie ran on all fours and ate the cookie of the ground.

"MMMM tastes like little Jerome when he's happy!" Alfie shouted. Amber looked at him wide-eyed.

"What do you mean little Jerome?" asked Amber.

"Sorry it's before you and I and Mara and him. Teenage boys need some fun in their lives." Alfie replied happily "Do you want the detai-"

Jerome slapped him round the head after running to Alfie. The door knocked again.

"Who is it?" yelled K.T. who was upstairs.

"We're trying to find out." Fabian replied. He looked at the door and walked over to it. He put his eye near the peep-hole... "No ones there!" He yelled for all the house mates to hear.

A knock came from the back door.

"Yacker is this cos we broke up cos you know I like guys as well as girls?" Asked Eddie seriously. He didn't care what was going on but he thought he would make a reference to why the two broke up.

"Shut up your not worth it." Said Patricia who was drinking some water.

"ALL IN FAVOR NOT TO ANSWER THE DOOR SAY I!" yelled Amber who was now standing on a chair.

"I!" everyone but Fabian and Eddie said.

"Now that's settled." Amber said calmly and continued with her make up.

Fabian then walked out the room into the kitchen and opened the back door. Again no one was there. Then Fabian walked into his room he shared with his 'Friend with benefits' Eddie. He then sat on the bed trying to get signal.

"Nothing again." He said to him self not realising that Eddie was standing behind him.

"What me to take your mind of things Fabby." Eddie said nibbling on Fabians ear.

"No..." Another knock came from the door. Fabian got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello sweety." Trudy said walking in worriedly. "Thank God your all safe." She said walking into the living room. "Wait were's K.T"

"Upstairs I think... why are you so jumpy Trudy?" Asked Mara concerned.

"There's a killer on the loose!" Yelled Trudy as she ran upstairs. Everybody looked at Alfie.

"How did you know?" Asked Joy.

"Didn't!" Alfie said like if he was ment to know if he was right. He was Alfie who never normally gets things right.

They hear a scream from K.T's room. All the house members ran up the stairs and burst into K.T's room. Well everyone but Eddie and Fabian who where down stairs for some reason.

"OH MY GOD!" Screamed Joy looking at the crimson colour of the room as she had seen K.T... Dead! Her head hanging off by a hinge and the words.

_You will all remember this the day I killed the killer of NINA MARTIN! _

Everybody on the floor crying for their loss of a girl. With the window wide open with blood running over the smeared glass.

* * *

**Mean wile down stairs.**

"Thank you for that orgasom I needed it." Fabian whispered into Eddie's ear.

"Any thing for some one who would bust out an old mate from Jail to kill that stupid girl." Eddie replied.

"Nina had to be avenged for what that fucking girl did to her."

"Next time make sure you get one who will play with them more."

"So who do you want dead baby?"

* * *

**OMG this was so much fun to right. What did you think. Ok I know it isn't what really happens in the show but it is still amazing right? I would really like it if you reviewed and told me what you think. Also you can PM me if you like. Basiclly I wrote this because 1 I am glad I nearly have my drama out the way and 2 I am taking a break from my Big time rush story. I just need to find what I like to write about. So please review I really wanna know what you think. Also give me any show to write a One shot for and I will do it if I have watched the show if not I will watch it and then write a story. **

**Hope You liked my first one shot. **


End file.
